King of Shadows
King of Shadows is the third pilot episode of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It follows the Ninja in their continuing search for the remaining Golden Weapons, and Lord Garmadon's plot to claim them for his own. Plot After getting the Scythe of Quakes, the Ninja set out to find the next three Golden Weapons. Traveling by boat, the Ninja set off to retrieve the next weapon, the Shurikens of Ice. While on the boat, Sensei tells the four about the Tornado of Creation and what it is capable of doing. When they reach the Frozen Wasteland, Zane attempts to grab the Shurikens, freezing him in a block of Ice|ice in the process. The Guardian of the weapon, the Ice Dragon, is awakened, and the other three Ninja lift Zane up and ride atop him out of the Frozen Wastelands to the boat. They hit a pillar on the way out, breaking Zane out of the ice. Their next stop is the Floating Ruins, where the Nunchucks of Lightning are being kept. When Jay grabs the Nunchucks, the Lightning Dragon appears in a flash. Using Jay's gliders, they escape to the Forest of Tranquility. Sleeping in the Forest, Kai wakes up to see Nya standing nearby and calling his name. She runs to the Fire Temple, Kai running after her. When he arrives at the Temple, he finds the Sword of Fire, the last Golden Weapon needed. While he is going up to Nya, she reveals herself to be the shadow of Lord Garmadon. Then the real Nya is dropped down on a chain, dangling over the lava. To save her, Kai grabs the Golden Weapon, and once Nya is on solid ground, Lord Garmadon summons Shadows of the Red Ninja to claim the Sword of Fire. Unable to strike the rapidly-multiplying Shadows, Kai is quickly defeated, but Sensei Wu comes to his rescue, using his own shadow to fight off the doppelgangers. Meanwhile, Cole, Jay, and Zane are all captured by the Skulkin, who steal the three Golden Weapons in their possession. The Ninja soon escape, using a sword Jay stole from Nuckal, and engage the Skulkin in an attempt to reclaim their weapons, but the villains manage to escape to the Underworld. Back at the Fire Temple, Garmadon awakens the Fire Dragon to prevent the group from leaving. Sensei Wu can think of only one way to stop Lord Garmadon: going into the Underworld to fight him directly. Taking the Sword of Fire with him, the old master sails down a river of lava, leaving Kai and Nya to face the Dragon alone. Trivia *The episode title may refer to Lord Garmadon, who appears as a red-eyed shadow in the mortal realm and summons the shadow warriors to take the Sword of Fire from Kai. *Parts of this episode appeared in "Wrong Place, Wrong Time." Errors *When the Ninja arrive at the Frozen Wasteland, Jay is wearing his DX outfit. MoS02Camp.png MoS02ColePilot.png MoS02FireDragon1.png MoS02FireGate.png MoS02FireTempleInside.png MoS02FloatingRuins.png MoS02GarmaTire.png MoS02GarmShadow.png MoS02Gliders.png MoS02GoldenMap.png MoS02HangOn.png MoS02IceFreeze.png MoS02IceArch.png MoS02IceEntrance.png MoS02JaySword.png MoS02Krazi.png MoS02LightningDragon.png MoS02Lost.png MoS02Nunchucks.png MoS02NyaTrapped.png MoS02Shadows.png MoS02WuStrange.png MoS02WuDance.png MoS02Skulkin.png MoS02SkulkinDriver.png MoS02Trapped.png MoS02TurboShredder.png MoS02UpsideTie.png MoS02Wu.png MoS02ZaneStopsBy.png MoS02WuShadow.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Pilot Episodes Category:2011 media